Subconscious
by Molahsurey
Summary: Daniel freaks out about something he hallucinates. Daniel/Lewicki


Daniel couldn't believe his eyes, no, correction, he didn't believe his eyes when he walked into the living room and saw the sight before him. Lewicki was sitting on the couch and leaning back with a blissful expression on his face, his pants were wide open with one of his hands deep inside of them. Daniel watched slack jawed and a bit terrified as his assistant shamelessly worked himself in such an inappropriate place. Not only was it terrifying him that he was seeing such a thing, but he was terrified by how it was making him feel, how it was making his body react. It was an obvious fact that Daniel didn't have many sexual encounters, so it was hard for him to keep himself from getting aroused around any kind of sexual behavior. After a few more seconds he closed his eyes, scrunching them really tight, and called out, "Lewicki! Oh my god! What on earth made you think doing that right there would be a good idea?" He waited for an answer, waited for Lewicki to freak out, but the expected response never came. A second later he felt a tap on his shoulder. Opening his eyes Daniel saw that Lewicki was no longer on the couch, but was beside him, he looked wide eyed back and forth between Lewicki and the spot where he was thought he had been.

"Doc, what's wrong?" Max asked.

Daniel stuttered, "I-I-I..." he shook his head, "I thought..." he gestured to the couch, "Weren't you just sitting there?"

Max's forehead creased, "No... Why? Doc... are you having another episode?"

Daniel just stared at him in disbelief, completely humiliated even though his assistant had no idea what he had just hallucinated. He began to back away, muttering, "N-nothing... No, I'm fine." Lewicki could tell he obviously wasn't fine and went to say something else but Daniel had already turned and went back upstairs.

Doctor Pierce had gone straight to his room, shutting the door, and began to pace, a hand held up to his forehead. He had just hallucinated his assistant and good friend, masturbating. What the hell was that all about? Apparently his subconscious was trying to tell him something, but what? Ok, he knew, but he wanted to deny it. He didn't want to be sexually attracted to Lewicki; he would have no idea how to go about initiating anything. And when did it even begin anyway? He just knew he was going to feel completely awkward around Max from now on.

"He has romantic feelings for you," Natalie's voice suddenly rang out, "You've seen the signs, that's why your body is letting itself react like this."

He looked at her, shaking his head and pointing a finger at her as he paced, "No, n-n-no, don't say that. I refuse to believe that. There's no way he has 'feelings' for me."

"And why's that?"

He gave an incredulous look, "Because! Because I'm crazy! He could do so much better!" He could already hear Natalie saying that was just his fear talking, but before she could actually say it there was a knock on the door.

Of course it was Lewicki, it had to be. "Doc, are you sure you're ok?" he asked through the door. The doorknob began to turn.

Daniel panicked just a bit; he didn't want Max to see him this way. Sure he had seen him having horrible episodes, but he didn't want him to know what this one was about. He wouldn't know what to say. His heart pounded in his head as the door began to open, "Nothing's wrong! I said I was fine! Don't you ever know when to just leave me alone?" he snapped.

Lewicki had walked through the door by then, looking concerned, and a bit hurt by the last part, but he shrugged it off as Pierce just being embarrassed. He went to stand in front of Daniel, trying to catch his eyes with his own but the doctor kept avoiding them, "I'm here because I care... If I didn't I wouldn't have even come up here. You're my friend and I want to help you."

Daniel had frozen, his gaze downcast, at the soothing and calming tone of Max's voice, taking in what he had to say. It was touching, it really was, but he still had an edge of nervousness keeping him from spilling everything. He shook his head at the last part and pushed past Lewicki, moving to the other side of the room, rubbing at his forehead, "N-n-n-no, you can't help me with this. This is beyond the kind of help you'd be willing to give." He realized what he said and cursed under his breath.

Nothing sexual crossed Max's mind, but he did have a suspicion. He looked at Pierce with a questioning expression, "What? Like do something illegal? Because you're damn sure right about that. But, really, I'm here for you. You know that."

Daniel closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, "No, nothing illegal. Something..." he really had to gear himself up for this, "something... physical..." He opened his eyes, hiding the rest of his face with his hand, leaning against a bookshelf.


End file.
